


CHILL Out

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: After the battle with GED, you help Syntax deal with their fear and try to figure out what to do next.





	CHILL Out

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I got any pronouns wrong, I'm still getting used to writing they/them characters.

After going to Pandoria, the fight against Dark Core with CHILL was a blessed relief. Sure, it was scary, and the large machines almost destroyed both the countryside and your horse several times, but you managed to escape unscathed and Herman was allowed home. Well, until he'd immediately declared that he had to ride away with Syntax to meet the druids, anyway.

"I should get going," Herman says. "We'd best be off to Valedale, Syntax, my boy."

"Um, it's just 'person' for me, thanks," Syntax says, fiddling with the string of their hoodie. "I prefer gender-neutral pronouns." You cringe, hoping that Herman will take this well.

"Oh," says Herman, eyes widening in surprise as he nods. "My apologies, I forget that you can't just assume people's gender." You really hope that Herman isn't unintentionally upsetting Syntax, he's a nice guy, but Syntax just seems like a very sensitive person. Herman chuckles. "Why, even here in Jorvik, there are many boys that look like girls or vice versa. I guess the times are changing."

"Yes, they are," says Syntax. "Thanks for not being mean about it."

"I am many things, but I have never been accused of being mean," says Herman, placing a hand on Syntax's shoulder. "You will tell me if I accidentally slip up, though, won't you?"

"Yeah, of course," says Syntax, sagging in relief. You place your hand on Syntax's other shoulder, assuring them that you are there for them. "Now, uh, how are we going to get to Valedale? Those machines ripped up the road back there, and the swamp is hard to get through in a car." Privately, you agree- for an island with trees placed liberally across roads and bridges with holes in them, Jorvik doesn't exactly have a lot of all-terrain vehicles.

"Why, the same way people get anywhere in Jorvik- by riding, of course," says Herman. Syntax freezes, eyes going wide behind their glasses.

"Y-you mean on a horse?" Syntax stammers. You frown in concern- Syntax looks too scared. This isn't just someone who's never ridden before, this is someone with a fear of horses.

"Of course!" says Herman. "Horses are my life, aren't they yours?"

"No," says Syntax. "I'm scared of them." Herman just laughs, probably not seeing the absolute terror in Syntax's eyes.

"Come on, we'll get a horse from New Hillcrest Stables and get going to Valedale," says Herman, already heading off in that direction. Syntax whimpers, glancing at you for help, and you follow them, grabbing Syntax's hand.

"Come on," you tell them gently. "It'll be okay. You can ride double with me, if you want."

"No, that's not the issue," says Syntax, tugging on their red hair that's escaped from beneath their beanie. "It's not that I can't ride, which I also can't do, it's just- I have equinophobia."

"Fear of horses," you say. Syntax nods, biting their lip and looking on the verge of tears.

"And I know, it's stupid, a stupid fear to have when I live in Jorvik," says Syntax. "But I can't help it."

"Oh," you say. "Someone should really tell the people of Jorvik to invest in some all-terrain vehicles for people like you, so you don’t have to ride everywhere. There are so many vans and cars, but I haven't seen a single four-wheel drive, like a jeep or something. I've even seen convertibles."

"I know!" says Syntax, throwing their arms up. "It's crazy!"

"Do they really have to ride to Valedale?" you ask Herman, catching up to him with Syntax. You are in the Mirror Marshes now, and Syntax gets out a bottle of bug spray to spray their arms before handing it to you.

"Well, once we're in Valedale, we'll have to ride," says Herman, turning to look at Syntax, who is still trembling at the very idea. "Horses aren't scary."

"I beg to differ," says Syntax, their eyes growing huge. "They're terrifying! They're so big, and they can easily crush your foot or eat your fingers, and-and-"

"And have you ever seen their horse do that?" Herman asks, pointing to you.

"Well, no, but they've got a special connection with horses, or so Mrs X says," Syntax says. "Of course horses would behave around them."

"Well, they might actually be needed in our next mission anyway," says Herman. "So you can come with us, if you want." You consider this offer very carefully. It might be dangerous, especially since Dark Core is involved and you're pretty sure that Herman's 'friends' are the druids. But on the other hand, it's not like you have anything better to do. The world won't end if you don't train your horses for the day, and the people of Jorvik can do their own jobs and chores for once. And also, just quietly, you are looking forward to the chance to spend some more time with Syntax. Despite their cowardice and their fear of horses (an animal that you love), you have grown quite fond of Syntax since first meeting them. Sure, they are a coward, but it takes the heart of a lion to hack into the files of GED, especially with a woman such as Ms Drake heading the company.

"Of course I'll come with you," you say with a nod towards Syntax. "I love a good adventure."

"Thank you," says Syntax, hugging you tightly. You're surprised by the hug, your cheeks turning as red as Syntax's hair, but you gladly return it.

"Right, now that that's sorted, let's continue on to New Hillcrest," says Herman. "Hopefully they have horses for us, unless you want to take Syntax on the back of yours?"

"Yeah, they can ride double with me," you say, and your heart is in your throat at the idea of Syntax holding tightly to you as you traverse the land all the way to Valedale. You're glad, now, that you brought your bay North Swedish horse with you. She's sturdy enough to carry two riders easily, and as calm as they come. The perfect horse for someone so clearly terrified as Syntax, even if she is a little on the tall side.

"Then a horse for me," says Herman, nodding. The three of you continue on into New Hillcrest, Herman chattering on the whole way about this and that. You tell him about things that have been happening in Jorvik since his absence, while Syntax listens intently as well. You know that they don't get out much, so this trip to Valedale will be quite the journey for them. They stand quietly beside you while Herman borrows a horse from Nathalie, chatting her ear off while she's busy fetching the horse and tack.

"At least the ride there won't be quiet," says Syntax.

"I wasn't intending for it to be anyway," you say, looking at them. "I wanted to talk to you while we rode."

"Really?" asks Syntax. You nod.

"Well, I figure it'll distract you from your fear," you say.

"Oh,"says Syntax. "I guess it just might." You smile. "And I do want to get to know you better." Now you blush, turning your head away from them. You had no idea, not even the thought, that Syntax might feel the same way about you. But of course, it makes sense, doesn't it? You are the hero, and they are the nerdy... well, hacker. They aren't exactly a person in distress, because that was Herman, and you don't really see Syntax as some kind of royalty.

At last, Herman has his horse, a pretty flaxen chestnut Friesian Sport horse who looks completely out of place with the stocky stablemaster, and you return through the marshes to fetch your own horse.

"Do you want me to help you up first?" you ask Syntax, seeing how scared they look when facing the large horse. But they just take a deep breath and squeeze their eyes shut, reaching their hand out toward your horse. They give a little squeal when the horse presses her nose into their hand, looking for sugar or treats. She finds none, of course, and turns her hand away from Syntax after getting to know their scent and deeming them to not be a threat. Though honestly, anyone who sees Syntax as a physical threat is a bit odd. Syntax wouldn't hurt a fly, though they might just drain someone's bank account.

"I'll help you up," Silencia offers, stepping forward. She's already changed back into her usual outfit, gone is the too-tight workman's uniform. You wonder what happened to it, but decide not to ask. You feel a flash of jealousy but then remember how she'd acted around Billy Bulldozer earlier. Silencia is no threat to your possible potential future relationship with Syntax.

"Thanks," says Syntax, turning to give her a grin. After you get settled into your saddle, Silencia stands next to your horse and gives Syntax a boost up so that they can sit behind you. Immediately, they wrap their arms around you. You can feel them trembling, and it almost breaks your heart.

"Hey, it's okay," you tell Syntax gently, rubbing the back of their hand as it grips your waist. "I'll go slow for you."

"Thank you," says Syntax, their voice almost coming out as a squeak. You can feel their glasses digging into the back of your shirt, but you don't mind. Not when you can still feel them trembling like this.

"Are we ready?" Herman asks, looking at the two of you.

"Are we?" you ask, looking back at Syntax. They nod.

"Y-yeah," says Syntax. "Just go so we can get there."

"Okay," you say, and click your tongue to get your horse to go at a walk. Syntax whimpers at first, clinging tighter to you with every little movement of the horse. You stick to the road for the most part because it's an even surface, though you do need to steer around several holes where the 'fight' with GED destroyed the earth. Knowing that this was once the home of the Dews, including Maya Dew who you met back in Moorland, makes your hate for GED only grow. How dare those people do this to such a nice person, such a nice family?

"Such a shame about this farm," says Herman as though reading your mind.

"This place is partly why CHILL was created," says Syntax, still tightly gripping onto your shirt. "We all heard and saw what happened to the Dews. They were a lovely family."

"They are," you say. "I hope you can win it back for them one day."

"That's the plan," says Syntax. You smile as you continue on, feeling Syntax start to relax. You are glad, now, that you brought your North Swedish mare for this mission, the gentlest horse in your stables.

As you leave the destruction of Epona behind you, Syntax continues to relax while Herman rides ahead of the two of you.

"How are you holding up after today?" you ask Syntax, taking the time to chat with them some more.

"I should be asking you that," says Syntax with a laugh. "You're the one who was chased by GED while you were trying to carry Herman to safety."

"Well, you seemed pretty scared earlier when I arrived at the observatory," you say. And they had, they'd been on the verge of hysterics. Fortunately, you'd managed to calm them down enough to tell you what had happened.

"Honestly? I'm so scared right now I'm surprised I'm still on your horse," says Syntax, a tremble passing through them. "With getting caught, and then you came running in with Herman with those big trucks and machinery on your tail... I'm so glad they couldn't fit between the trees."

"Me too," you say. "But it's okay, we made it out alive. And now, we're going to find someone who might be able to help us."

"Do you know who they are?" Syntax asks. You hum thoughtfully, unsure of how much you should tell them.

"I have an idea," you say. "Especially if they're in Valedale. But we'll find out when we get there. In the meantime, if it is who I think it is... I guess we'll be seeing a lot more of each other so I can help you deal with your phobia. And because they're my friends too."

"I guess that won't be so bad, if you're there," says Syntax. You smile, your cheeks warming. It definitely won't be so bad to hang around Syntax all the time.


End file.
